horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oversaturation in Music
Oversaturation happens when there are too many songs of a genre at once, causing people to get tired of those types of songs. Background Whenever a song or a genre becomes extremely popular in music (and other forms of media for that matter), others see the success and attempt to make similar songs to capitalize on it, sometimes to the point of making direct rip-offs. While this is normally harmless, and there is nothing wrong with having more options on a genre, this can get to the point where everyone is trying to make the same song, resulting in there effectively too many of the same type of song while other genres are left ignored. Usually, this also has to do with which song type represents the formula for a song, which requires the least effort to produce and is hardest to mess up. For example, radio-friendly pop music was very popular because as long as the song is nice to listen to and doesn't contain a lot of swearing, it is easy to get radio plays. Such songs were also popular because any radio station or website will be more than happy enough to play them with no problems. Over time people will start getting bored of seeing the same type of song over and over usually with little variety and often get disappointed by the rip-offs. Likewise, the massive number of songs in an over-saturated genre get eclipsed because there are so many other options and competition that they fail to stand out and get lost in the crowd. This generally leads to poor sales of copycat songs and eventually can even lead to rejection of the songs they are copying: when this happens, the genre will drastically shrink, are reduced to obscurity, or even die off entirely while the copycats look for something new to imitate. Examples of Oversaturated Genres in Music #Most of the rappers who blew up in the mid-late 2010s are either part of the mumble rap genre like Migos, Fetty Wap, Lil Yachty, Lil Pump and Blueface or part of the emo rap genre like the now deceased XXXTentacion and Lil Peep, Trippie Redd and Juice WRLD. #Similarly, reggaeton became over-saturated in the late 2010s thanks to the rising popularity of artists like Luis Fonsi, Daddy Yankee and Ozuna, despite the genre being created in the late 1990s. #K-Pop, despite being around since the early 1990s, only became popular in the 2000s and received a sudden surge in popularity in the early 2010s. As a result, a lot of young wannabe musician get overworked to exhaustion in their pursuit to become the next K-Pop superstars. #The only reason why there are so many electro-house copycat musicians is because of the popularity of "LRAD" by Knife Party. As a result, Rob Swire (one half of Knife Party) now hates the song for spawning a lot of copycat songs, to the point where he restarted Pendulum (the band that he and Gareth McGrillen, the other half of Knife Party, came from). #A lot of YouTubers nowadays are making their own awful songs, to the point where there's even a category about it in this very wiki! #Pop music was oversaturated in the 2010s to the point that it ended up becoming a parody of itself with songs like "I Don't Care" and "ME!" sounding laughably bad. Category:Awful Moments in Music History